


Remote

by caughtinthenow



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fake AH Crew, Hand Jobs, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtinthenow/pseuds/caughtinthenow
Summary: Prompt:  what about Gavin having a remote control vibe in him during a heist? ;)--Gavin is guiding the crew on their latest heist, however, Ryan has other plans.





	Remote

“Alright, looks like you just need to take a left once you get down this hallway and you should find a door,” Gavin announced, switching from camera to camera as he tried to keep an eye out for anyone coming towards his crew. He focused intently, trying hard to not mess this up for the crew. The last thing they needed was to be caught, or worse, be killed.

Gavin had almost forgotten about what Ryan made him do earlier, almost. He shifted in his seat, chewing his lip slightly as he continued to keep an eye on the cameras. “You said there’s a door? There’s no door,” Geoff hissed into his mic. Gavin furrowed his eyebrows. No door?

“There’s one on the right?” Michael replied. Gavin felt his whole body just sigh at his mistake.

“Yeah go through that doo-“ Gavin felt himself freeze as he felt slow vibrations turn on inside of him. “Go through that door,” he gasped slightly, trying not to alert the crew of what just happened. Through the camera, he could almost see Ryan looking smug, and for a brief moment, a remote was flashed toward the camera.

“You okay, Gav?” Jeremy asked, voice filled with the slight hint of concern.

“Oh yeah, all good, had a slight cramp,” he lied. He looked over at the map and gave a long sigh. He had pulled up the wrong floor plan. Switching to the proper floor plan, he made a quick plan. “Once you get through the door, take the stairs on the right, then go down the hall and that’s where the door on the left will be,” he announced, shifting slightly as he felt weak vibrations running through him. He switched to the cameras, glad to see that the floor seemed to be clear.

It took a couple of minutes, but eventually, it seemed, they reached the door. “It’s locked,” Geoff announced. Letting out a sigh, Gavin went to work, fingers gliding over the keyboard rapidly as he tried to get the door to unlock itself. Just as he hit the last key though, just before it unlocked, he felt more vibrations, this time harder. He jumped slightly and had to keep himself from moaning into the microphone. He was going to kill Ryan, he really was going to. Biting down hard on his lip, he hit the last key and watched as the door popped open.

Gavin squirmed against the toy, body rocking. Only Ryan would be this much of an asshole to turn it on a moment like this. Still biting his lip, he let his hips move, suppressing any sound from slipping from his lips. He knew he needed to focus. He watched as his crew did their jobs, securing the room. “Once I unlock the vault, you’ll only have 5 minutes to get everything and get out,” he announced.

“Yeah, Yeah, who do you think we are,” Jeremy teased. Rolling his eyes, Gavin made quick work of the vault door and relaxed slightly as he heard the click of the door but no alarm. He switched to outside cameras, checking to make sure that security wasn’t suspicious, that his boys weren’t about to get any visitors yet, but everything was clear, there was nothing.

It was almost too easy, but Gavin wasn’t going to complain.

He switched back to the room with the crew, just in time to see Ryan smugly looking at the camera, still loading the goods, but eyes locked as if he was looking straight at Gavin. Suddenly a jolt ran through Gavin and his whole body arched as pleasure swept through him. He couldn’t help it, he knew a whine was coming, he knew he couldn’t keep any sound suppressed, not for much longer. Chewing his lip, he turned the crew call off for a moment, changing to the private line directly to Ryan.

“You’re a right bastard,” he growled. Ryan turned the vibrator up more. He let out a cry into the microphone, whimpering over and over as the toy pulsed inside of him.

“You know what I want,” Ryan purred quietly into the mic. Gavin glanced around, looking at the rest of the crew, but no one seemed to notice. Gavin whimpered. He wasn’t going to give in that easily.

“Piss off, you need to focus ” he muttered, clenching around the toy as his body just squirmed. He desperately wanted to touch himself, desperately wanted to relieve himself, but Ryan was right, he knew what Ryan wanted, and he wasn’t going to give in. Ryan just smirked and went back to loading up the bag.

His determination to not do what Ryan wanted only lasted for a minute. He was getting so close, so very close. Closing his eyes for a moment, he felt his cheeks heat up. “Can I touch myself, Daddy?” Gavin whimpered, looking desperately at the camera. “Please Daddy, I need it,” he whined. Ryan looked back at him, licking his lips, but shook his head. Gavin whimpered, feeling his cock straining in his pants. He was getting desperate. Everything was tight, and he was on an edge.

“Gavin, you there buddy?” Geoff asked, catching his attention. Eyes wide, Gavin snapped out of his haze, quickly switching back to the group call.

“Yeah, I am, sorry about that. Do you have everything?” He asked, knowing that It was a dumb question, considering the fact he could literally see into the vault.

“Yeah, is the coast clear?” Geoff asked. Gavin switched views but didn’t see anyone come.

“You should be good. I’d move fast though, the alarm is going to go off in a minute,” Gavin warned. That earned him a quick nod, and everyone started to close up their bags, moving fast.

—

They had their own cars for the heist, deciding that splitting up would be the best idea. While the rest of the crew escaped, Gavin purged the camera footage, making sure to replace it with replica footage with the proper time stamps, just as planned.

There wasn’t really a need for him anymore. Now he had to just sit back and wait for the crew to show up at the safe house.

Gavin clenched around the toy, which thankfully hadn’t changed speeds, though he realized that he had to be careful, if he moved too much, the toy would brush against his prostate, and he knew that he would get in trouble. It wasn’t like this was the first time this had happened. Ryan especially was always pulling stunts like this.

“If you be a good boy and don’t touch yourself or come until I get to the safe house, I’ll give you a nice reward,” Ryan hissed. Gavin let out a moan.

“I’ll be good,” he whimpered. He could almost hear Ryan’s inevitable smirk.

“Such a good boy.”

-

Waiting was a pain. Gavin couldn’t help but continue to squirm, finding himself on edge, desperate for Ryan to come back. One by one, the crew acknowledged they made it back to the safe house, but not Ryan. Ryan still wasn’t back yet, and Gavin was getting desperate.

It took all his willpower not to break, not to just let his hands work on their own, not to just fuck himself.

The door to his office swung open, causing Gavin to jump, however, he all but squealed with excitement as soon as he saw Ryan at the door. Ryan looked at him, looking proudly. “Looks like you were a very good boy for me,” he hummed, taking a step forward enough till he was in the room. He made quick work, locking the door behind him. “Pants off, Gavin,” he ordered.

Gavin complied immediately, shedding his pants and underwear off as quick as he could, presenting himself to Ryan. Ryan chuckled and made his way to the couch that had been shoved up into the corner. He motioned for Gavin to come closer, and immediately guided Gavin onto the couch. He studied Gavin for a moment, causing Gavin to whimper in need, desperate for any kind of contact. As soon as he saw Ryan’s hands moving, Gavin sucked in a breath.

Ryan wrapped his hand around the base of the vibrator, slowly pulling it out of Gavin, a mischievous smirk on his face. Gavin knew he was planning something, what it was, he couldn’t tell. However, when the toy was almost out of him, he felt Ryan slide it quickly back in, fucking Gavin roughly with the toy. Eyes wide, moan after moan slipped from Gavin’s lip as he felt his head tip back. “Daddy…Daddy…Daddy,” he begged, body spasming slightly every time the toy brushed against his prostate. He was so close. So very close.

Gavin’s body arched as he felt another hand wrapping around him, this one close around his cock. Everything was starting to become a blur as Ryan fucked him with the toy and began to pump his cock. He was so close, so very, very close. “P-please Daddy, can I come?” he cried out, not caring if anyone heard them, not caring about really anything at that moment. Ryan’s lips curled up, and the thrusts became rougher. Ryan leaned closer, lips next to Gavin’s ear.

“Come for me Gavin,” he whispered, voice rough. With a loud cry, Gavin found himself spilling into Ryan’s hand, the world almost going white as he lost himself the pleasure. His body eventually slumped against the couch, and he felt himself breathe heavily. Behind him, he could hear something. He glanced back and felt his head spin at the image. There Ryan was, “cleaning” up his hand, one finger at a time, taking his time to thoroughly lick off all of Gavin’s come. “Such a good boy for me,” he confirmed, “Such a good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey uh, hey I still exist. I've been struggling with writing lately, and i'm finally back and attempting to write again! My boyfriend prompted me so I couldn't help myself but fill his prompt (what better way to come back writing than to post some smut?). Theoretically, i'll be writing a bit more in the future!


End file.
